


After Drought

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: 久违的小甜饼





	After Drought

今市隆二这两日下班就往家里跑在会社已经人尽皆知。这会儿时针的尖儿刚巧戳到六字头，办公室里难得的沉寂，所有人一起放下笔盯向今市隆二的方向。果不其然，他啪的一下扣上笔记本又往怀里一揣，拎着公文包在办公室里阔步前进，脸上满是抑制不住的笑意。出门的时候头“咣”地在门框上狠狠撞了一下，面上少女得有点恶心的微笑却不变，甚至眼冒金星时冒出的都是粉红色的小花。

“今市咋回事啊？”岩田刚典摸不着头脑，正想过去扶，被一直“身居高位对办公室一切绯闻不管不问”的片冈直人神情复杂地一把拦下。

“别管他，老婆估计要生了。”岩田满脸问号，不知道这群人究竟在搞什么飞机。再回头今市隆二已经踢着正步一颠一颠的走出门了。

“？？？啊？什么老婆？什么生了？”岩田狠命抓着自己一头纠结的毛问着，片冈直人却只是给了他一个高深莫测的微笑。

“你还小。”

“？？？？？我还小？？”岩田刚典在心里翻了个白眼。

“怕不是一个个的都疯了吧？”

他腹诽着，然而并没敢说出来。

-

今市隆二，男，今年25，黄金单身汉，业绩倍儿棒，硬件够硬，风度翩翩，人帅活好易相处，对他有意思的姑娘能从这个办公室门口排到电梯间，他自岿然不动。

有人猜他是不是心里有个白月光红玫瑰，又觉得战线拉得太长不像，始终没个定论。方才片冈直人满嘴跑火车的带了个头儿，全办公室都开始没边没际的瞎编，眼看着这故事就要跑偏到今市隆二因被旧情所伤前任劈腿父母双亡而出家了，山下健二郎才实在听不下去把他们拉开。

谁也没料到他们故事中的这位今市·佛学家·前任是渣滓·性冷淡·A城炮王·隆二，其实是有对象的，不仅有，还是精英白领，仪表堂堂。

就是性别有点问题。

登坂广臣，24岁，男。

最近正出差在A城，与今市隆二合(tong)租(ju)中。

-

这边今市隆二转头就钻进超级市场跟人碰头。正碰上大减价又是下班妇女抢购的时候，超级市场竟颇有些人山人海的势头，吆喝声绕梁不休。人头攒动中他远远的就看见那人的双眼，然后是一身被穿得一丝不苟的西装。领带夹上一颗海蓝色的宝石在阳光的映射下泛着点微弱的光，直扎入今市隆二眼底。

登坂广臣被挤得有点狼狈不堪，面上故作镇定，领口打着繁复花结的领带却已经有些褶皱了。今市隆二忍俊不禁，他咧开嘴，眼睛眯成一条线，在阳光和煦下美好得一塌糊涂。登坂广臣抬头见对方望着自己，神色也难自持的温柔了下来，走上前狠狠的拍他的腰，离开的时候还顺手不老实的捏了一把。

“把我叫出来看人海茫茫？”他笑道，声音清朗，眼睛却黏黏腻腻的粘在今市隆二的脸上，一刻也不愿放开。

今市隆二笑出了声，把菜篮子往身上一扛扯着人就走，登坂广臣争抢几次未果也由着他去。两人确实是难得见面 ，此时看对方哪儿都像世间不可多得的宝贝，就连性子中最执拗高傲的部分仿佛也可爱得令人想锁在怀里捧在心口。

“你喝不喝牛奶？”今市隆二抬手就从冰柜抓了一桶牛奶扔进篮子，登坂广臣看着那笑得无奈，将手搭在对方手背上拦住，也起了点坏心眼，对他耳语道，“白天别喝那么多，晚上喝不下。”

今市隆二愣了愣才意识到对方是什么意思，一个手肘就怼了过去，心想这人不知什么时候也学会开这种玩笑了，抬眼又看那人见他恼羞成怒后得逞的笑，气儿瞬间就消了大半，心里痒痒的，直想亲上去。他有点不自在的用手摸了摸脸侧，耳上透出了些温温柔柔的红润。登坂广臣看着也有点火烧火燎。

两人各怀心思，登坂广臣难以忍受这样如坐针毡的沉默，不由分说的拉着人走向收银台，临结账时他迟疑了一下，最后还是今市隆二忽的从身后伸出了手。他轻声笑着往柜台上扔了两盒安全套，脑袋从登坂广臣肩头探来，温热的气息喷在颈间让登坂广臣有些耳根发麻，心如鼓擂，看着那人面色如常的又抄了瓶润滑剂不由再次心猿意马起来。对方似是意识到他的异常，回头有些鄙夷地对他做着口型。

“你今年17？”

可惜这句揶揄在近一年没见过恋人的登坂广臣耳中也变得春光无限旖旎多姿，甚至带了几分挑衅的意味，他不顾售货员的眼光凑到正刷卡的人耳旁，嗓音里带着点沙哑地开口。

“小别胜新婚，久旱逢甘霖。”

登坂广臣的声儿一旦低沉下来便直敲心弦，这次反倒是今市隆二被说的老脸一红，呼吸也急促了几分，拎起东西冲着地下停车场走去。今市隆二的黑色轿车在偌大的停车场中安置于最角落处，因常刷洗的缘故反着光却依然隐于黑暗之中，很难一眼看出。他努努嘴，示意对方赶紧上车，正伸手去拉扶手，突然被登坂广臣一把按在车壁上。

他猛地转头，“别闹，回家。”登坂广臣咕噜出一连串压抑的叹息，双臂反而拥得愈发的紧了。

“太久了。”半晌，登坂广臣从喉头挤出一句，今市隆二有点愣愣的，好一会儿才意识过来对方说的是他们未见面的时长，本能的感到对方好像在示弱。身后的温度灼热得吓人，两人用手连扯带拽推推搡搡的上了后座，不知道是谁先掏了对方的裆一把，然后便是一个唇齿相连双方都有些迫不及待的吻，舌抵着舌互相推动，像在比谁会先耗尽肺里的最后一丝空气。空气逐渐变得有些淫靡，就连今市隆二早已看惯的皮座也透出情色的味道。

登坂广臣把对方的衣领揭开一口咬上平坦的胸腹，在每一寸肌肉上肆意啃噬，又用舌头拨弄。今市隆二明显扛不住，呼吸逐渐变得粗重。而登坂广臣内心的火也已经是燎原之势。车座内的空间狭小，喘息一频繁温度也便升了上来。今市隆二挣出自己身上已经七零八落的衬衫时汗水已经几乎将衣服打湿，身体在昏暗的光线中显得光泽十足。他眼眶微湿，打了发胶的头发凌乱的散着，两个乳尖挺立，色彩嫣红，唇经过刚才的吻也已如激丹，身上零零错错的散布着昨夜欢合留下的齿印，腰间一处青紫的吻痕尤为显眼。

“进去吗？”登坂广臣的声音夹杂着喘息，满是情欲，今市隆二在他身下因爱抚而战栗，颤抖着摇了摇头。登坂广臣轻轻将他扶起抱到腿上，今市隆二并不矮，坐在一个成年男人腿上头便顶到了天棚，他俯下身，顺势而下亲吻着对方的额角，睫毛，颧骨和耳珠。登坂广臣知趣的迎合，蹭他的下巴，另一只手熟练地将两人的拉链拉开。阴茎暴露在外部的那一刻两人都一激灵，想到这还是在停车场内心有些慌乱，但当两个人的东西相触的那一刻脑子里便什么想法都没了。又是唇舌交缠，双方亲得用心，好像要搜刮尽对方唇齿间的每一处一样抵死缠绵。两人的肌肉伸展收缩间都汗津津的，肉体好像要黏连在一起，喉结上下耸动，登坂广臣吸住对方的舌，将对方风骚的喘息尽吞入腹。

二人的龟头相互缓慢地摩擦，一丝收缩对方都感知得清清楚楚，登坂似乎觉得这样还不够，一手握住两根阴茎什上下快速撸动。今市隆二倒抽了一口气，鼻腔里却温温软软的溢出呻吟来，他双臂死死搂着对方，身体紧绷用腿根在对方身上磨蹭，眼神在这种特殊的环境里少了几分嚣张，多了一分雾蒙蒙的羞沁。

他向后靠去，头眼见着要撞上车的前座，登坂广臣追着他手疾眼快的将手放到对方脑后一挡，阴茎与阴茎之间剧烈摩擦，今市隆二本就在临界点上，仿佛有一瞬的失神，随即啊啊地叫着忽然射出来，眼角还泛着点泪光，口中的津液顺着下颚骨滴下，在锁骨上聚成一小滩，浪得要命。登坂广臣的西装被白色浸染，对方的裤子更是一塌糊涂。今市隆二大口喘着坐起，伸手握住了登坂广臣的下身，使劲儿抽动了几下，唇轻轻擦过对方的额头，登坂广臣任由对方做着，用手挑弄着今市隆二因用了摩丝而发硬的发梢，一波波地抽搐着释放了出来。

此时车内一片狼藉，皮座上浊白的液体流得到处都是，两人的肩一起一伏，皮肤通红。登坂广臣双手扣着今市隆二的腰，有些戏谑的问着。“怎么这么多？”

今市隆二不甘示弱，“是你多，妈的，射得我满车都是，这么大味道估计洗车场都没法送。”

登坂广臣一笑，拍了拍对方的屁股。“是，我比较多。”

今市隆二总觉得哪儿吃了亏，但想了想又觉得没办法再反驳，气急败坏的瞪了他一眼，开始往身上糊衣服。

“还能开吗？”

“嗯。”

今市隆二的裤子乱七八糟的没眼看，不能下车，二十好几的男人硬是从主驾和副驾中间的缝里钻了过去，想了想自己今天到底都做了什么疯狂的事，彻彻底底地叹了口气。

“回去吧。”

“好。”

-

两人分别冲完凉又把门锁定的时候窗外已经只剩下路灯仍在不眠不休的发着光，繁星漫天，远处或许是有祭典，顺着风飘来些嘈杂的声音和烟火的气味。两人懒懒地挤在一米五的床上手腕搭着手腕，白日买的安全套和润滑剂散落在旁，谁也没动弹。 

“挺晚了，睡吧。”登坂广臣把人圈进怀里，在人耳边嚼着。 

今市隆二看了他一眼，突然笑了，仿佛要把这夜的的数千辰星都纳入眼中，闪闪发着光，他点点头，伸开手臂示意对方靠得近些，身后一串烟花闪烁着涌向天际，两人却谁也没抬眼，只是紧紧抓住身旁永远不灭的那道光，搂紧心中长明的那盏灼眼的灯火，像要将对方揉入骨髓。 

未来还很长。 

两人相拥而眠。 

—————————————————————————— 

【Another Story】 

岩田刚典下班的时候顺手决定去买个菜，哼着小曲儿提溜着车钥匙往自己车上走，一扭头看见路旁一辆车正七上八下的摇晃，不由露出了几分了然的微笑，打开LINE开始给片冈直人发语音。 

“片冈，太劲爆了，我给你讲，我现在前面那辆车里好像有人在搞事情，停车场诶………诶这辆车有点眼熟好像跟今……”他一扭头看到熟悉的车牌，脸刷的一下就吓白了，一窜窜回了隔壁车的副驾门旁满脸怂样的蹲在那捂着心口，伸手取消语音发送点开moment一气呵成。 

“哎呀妈呀，骇死我了。” 

Moment，发送。 

岩田刚典在隔壁车边上一直悄摸摸的守到那车疯一样的颤抖停止开走后才落荒而逃，心脏砰砰的跳。他一咬牙一跺脚，下定决心要帮今市隆二保守这个秘密，又实在觉得憋屈，便决定约上山下健二郎片冈直人小林直己和Elly几位大兄弟喝点小酒压压惊，于是第二天，今市隆二有地下情女友还在超市不可描述这种怎么听怎么假的消息在全世界范围内传开了。 

但那就都是后面的故事了。 

 

END


End file.
